Interlude
by mmmkaye
Summary: Sam is turned into a girl the day Dean and Sam confess their love to each other. STRONGEST WARNING MA This story contains slash and sexual references. Not for kiddies


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

AUTHOR NOTE: THis is a massive R NC-17 Fiction. Do not read if you aren't old enouhg

AUTHOR NOTE 2: This is kind of slash (except Sam has been turned into a girl) so if you don't like it don't read it.

Again: very strong rating. Not for kiddies

--------------------------

**_Interlude_**

---------------------------

Sam couldn't believe it. The day Dean had declared his love for him was the day he had been cursed. He had been turned into a girl. Go figure that was Winchester luck. However, back at the Motel room tonight, Sammy was going to have his fun. Sam had been a girl for over a week now and as much as the sexual tension was getting to him, he knew it was worse for Dean. Sam grinned and went shopping, he had a few things to purchase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam in his long fur coat closed the draperies of the motel and gracefully walked over to Dean. "What do you want?"

Dean licked his dry lips. "You know what I want." He made a move to stand, and Sam held him in the chair by his shoulders.

Sam leant down and placed a brief kiss on his lips. "Yes, I know what you want," he murmured, and gave him another light kiss on his nose. "And you can have it anytime, anywhere … on the floor, up against the wall, in the Impala, even Pastor Jim's church, anywhere … but not tonight. We are going to wait for our first time til when I'm a man again."

His suggestions of where they would make love had taken him from being semi-aroused to fully stiff. As he shifted position in his chair to lessen his discomfort, Sam's gaze drifted to the bulge between Dean's legs. "I know how hard it can be for a guy to wait, so I thought of a way to give you a little something to hold you until I turn back into a man."

Dean rose, but Sam held up his hand to stop him from coming closer. "You have to agree to do this my way, or we don't do anything."

His heart was already pounding dangerously in his chest and all Sam had done was talk, but he was willing to risk anything to possess Sam. "All right. Whatever you say."

"Good," he said, looking very much like a cat with a mouse trapped in his paws. "Take off all your clothes Dean."

"Everything?" He wasn't too sure about this after all. Sam and him had only just realised how much they loved each other the other day, and he felt uncomfortable being so exposed.

"If you're going to question one of my orders-"

"I'm sorry," he said, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly stripped off his pants as well. He wasn't wearing underwear as he had jerked off two times that day already just thinking about Sam as a girl or a boy. He proceeded to get naked and hoped that Sammy would be pleased with his erection. Dean's penis was large; the Dean Winchester Special one girl had called it. However, Dean's erection slumped slightly. Sammy just stared at the lessening bulge.

"Stop it Sammy. I was hard as a rock a minute ago. I'm just a little nervous. I mean I've wanted this for so long, and now you're a girl and … and taking all my clothes off while you stand there bundled up in that coat, isn't exactly doing it for me."

"I suppose you'd rather watch me take my clothes off."

The mere thought of this stole Dean's breath away. Sam had been a tease all day only allowing Dean glimpses of forbidden skin by wearing low-cut blouses with a push-up bra. When Sam had worn a very short skirt yesterday with no underwear Dean almost died. Sammy bent over in front of him in the supermarket when they were checking out a witness. The sight of Sammy's privates just sitting there exposed, had Dean's right hand out and his pants down behind the Impala thirty seconds later. Dean's cock hardened as recalled it.

"Sit down, Dean, with your legs spread wide apart and your hands gripping the arms of the chair." He quickly did as demanded. "From here on I only want to see one giant muscle move until I tell you. Got that?"

Dean nodded, though he didn't really understand. He knew that Sammy was on a power trip and he hoped that he was about to get off.

Running his hands down the front of his fur coat, Sam sighed and said, "Do you have any idea what wearing this coat does for me, Dean?" It warms me. In fact, right now, it's making me so hot; I'm wet between the legs. And since I'm not wearing any panties, I can feel my juices smearing all over my thighs when I walk." Sam laughed when Dean's one muscle with permission to move gave her a standing ovation.

"I'll bet you would like to know how good this fur coat feels against bare skin." Sam got a feather off the bed with one hand, still holding his coat closed with the other.

Dean did not believe Sam could be cold. What was the coat hiding? The question fled his mind when the feather ran up one arm, around his neck, and down his other arm. As Sam moved on to tickling Dean's chest, he shivered, and by the time Sam grazed his genitals, Dean was covered in goose bumps. The light contact was so arousing he thought he might explode.

Sam backed away again, obviously pleased with the results of the torture.

"Since you've been such a good boy so far, you get to see that I'm telling the truth about not wearing any panties."

In extremely slow motion Sam opened the coat and let it slide down his arms to the floor. Dean nearly fainted from the rush of blood from his head to his penis. His penis was moving uncontrollably and pre-cum lined the top. There Sam stood like a goddess, with brown hair flowing down to his shoulders. Dean swallowed hard as he took in the black lace bra that barely covered his nipples, and the long garters that held up the black stockings on Sam's gorgeous long legs. On his feet were black pointy-toed shoes with very, very high heels. And, as Sam had claimed, between his thighs was nothing but pink, clean-shaven flesh, just asking to be devoured.

"Ah, when did you shave Sammy?" Dean asked breathlessly. "Earlier while you were out getting dinner."

"What do you like to look at better?" Sam asked. "The front?" Sam lifted his breasts so that they nearly escaped the cups of the lingerie, then ran his palms down his abdomen to his thighs. "Or the back?" Sam turned and brought his hands up to his bottom and kneaded the cheeks.

Dean took his eyes off Sam for a moment only long enough to confirm that another drop of moisture had formed on the top of his straining, twitching cock.

"I'm waiting Dean" Sam said impatiently, keeping his back to him.

"The front. Please, Sammy, let me touch you."

"No." Sam bent down and got a plastic bottle out of his coat pocket, then turned around. "Touching is forbidden until I turn back to a man."

"For God's sake, are you trying to kill me?"

Sam's low laugh went straight to his dick. "Don't be silly, I'm going to satisfy you."

"Without touching?" he asked.

"Shut up Dean. And do as I tell you." Sam came forward until he was standing between Dean's knees.

Sam's beautiful pussy was so close and wet he could smell the muskiness blended with perfume. Sam was near now and he could see his vagina humming in desire, slowly spitting out fluids, making itself ready for a big hard cock to hammer into it. Dean knew he would be tight; he had never had a cock inside of him. However, Sam had bought a dildo. Last night he had used it in the shower three times, and each time Sam was cumming Dean came with him. Sam claimed he had so much sexual tension because Dean was so hot.

Considering all of this, Dean couldn't restrain himself from lifting his hips slightly and thrusting his erection into the aching pussy, hurting Sam slightly by going balls deep, but he knew Sam would like it – but, he felt something wet run down his shaft and looked to see Sam pouring baby oil over the tip of his swollen head.

"Catch it with your hand Dean and rub it all over" Sam ordered.

Dean circled the base of his muscle with his fist and spread the oil all around. His erection stiffened in the process.

"Now" Sam said. "You are going to give some of that to me." Dean smiled and shifted his hips forward thinking Sam meant to straddle him, but he surprised him again.

"Hold out your hand." Dean reluctantly released his grip and obeyed. Sam smiled and placed his hand over Dean's well-oiled palm, the slowly in the imitation of sex until perspiration dotted his forehead and his hand was as slick as his.

"Now do it" Sam said, taking a few steps back. Dean frowned in confusion. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"This" Sam said slipping three of his fingers between his thighs, parted the lips, and played with himself. "Do yourself while you watch me, and I can watch you."

Dean went straight to action. "I can't believe how big your dick is Dean. I can't wait until I can feel it deep inside me. Beating me so hard, tearing at me in the most carnal way."

Sam picked up his pace to match Dean's. "This is good Dean, but that's going to be so much better. Are you imagining it Dean? In and out. In and out. In and out. Oh, I'm almost there. Come for me, Dean. Come hard."

Dean once again followed his orders. Watching Sam get off accelerated his own. Dean pumped harder and rougher. Sam walked over to Dean and got down on his knees between his older brother's thighs. Sam placed one hand over Dean's helping him in the process and wtih his cum covered fingers thrusted them into Dean's mouth repeatedly so that he could taste him. Dean bit down on Sammy's fingers when he came. Dean's hand finally stopped pumping his dick and he slumped in the chair. His own mess covered both of his thighs, his abdomen and pretty much all of his right hand. Sam's breasts had also received a bit of the blow. It was the most intense sexual experience he ever had.

"Sammy, my love, I can't wait for you to turn back into a man."

"Me too, Dean. I love you so much."

"Forget love Sammy, revenge is going to be a bitch."

"Well, I was just thinking about round two. You know I bought more than one dildo Dean..."


End file.
